tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Princesses
Disney Princess DisneyPrincessLineup2013.jpg The 2013 line-up of the Disney Princess franchise. From left to right: Mulan, Snow White, Tiana, Cinderella, Belle, Merida, Rapunzel, Ariel, Aurora, Jasmine, and Pocahontas Creator Andy Mooney Print publications Books Disney Princess Chapter Books A Jewel Story Comics Kilala Princess (Manga) Magazines Disney Princess Films and television Films Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Television series Once Upon a Time Animated series The Princess Power Hour (block) Sofia the First Games Video games Enchanted Journey Audio Original music Disney's Princess Favorites Disney Princess: The Ultimate Song Collection Disney Princess Tea Party Ultimate Disney Princess Miscellaneous Toys various Palace Pets extension Palace Pets Disney Princessesedit Jennifer Hale as Cinderella - From Cinderella she helps Sofia make amends with Amber and become true sisters in "Once Upon A Princess." She sings a song called "True Sisters." Hale does her own singing voice for this due to Tami Tappan not showing up for the recording in time. Linda Larkin as Jasmine - From Aladdin she teaches Sofia and Amber how to tame a wild carpet and not to be afraid of trying something new in "Two to Tangu." Her singing voice was performed by Lea Salonga. She sings a song called "The Ride of Our Lives." Julie Nathanson as Belle - From Beauty and the Beast she shows Sofia that actions speak louder than words when apologizing for bragging didn't work in "The Amulet and the Anthem." This was also Nathanson's first time providing the singing voice of Belle after taking over for Paige O'Hara, the original voice of Belle. She sings a song called "Make It Right." Jodi Benson as Ariel - From The Little Mermaid she encourages Sofia to enlist Cora to help rescue Oona from the sea monster, saying that the love of family is held by all in "The Floating Palace." She sings a song called "The Love We Share." She is the first Disney Princess not to be shown in her re-design. Kate Higgins as Aurora - From Sleeping Beauty she teaches Sofia that in a crisis she can always count on her animal friends in "Holiday in Enchancia." She is the first Disney Princess who doesn't sing in the series. Katherine Von Till as Snow White - From Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs she teaches Sofia to learn the importance of trusting one’s instincts after Sofia suspects that a visiting sorceress is not who she says she is in "The Enchanted Feast." She is the second Disney Princess who doesn't sing in the series. Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan - From Mulan she teaches Sofia and her friends that they are stronger than they know in "Princesses To The Rescue." Her singing voice was performed by Lea Salonga and is the second Disney Princess not to be shown in her re-design, rather in her armor. She sings the song "Stronger Than You Know." Mandy Moore as Rapunzel - From Tangled she shows how much Sofia and Amber's relationship has grown and deepened despite mistakes that Amber has made in "The Curse of Princess Ivy." She also teaches Amber to mend their relationship she has to "Dare to Risk It All." Anika Noni Rose as Tiana - From The Princess and the Frog she teaches Sofia that what matters most when giving a gift to someone is that it comes from the heart in "Winter's Gift". She sings a song called "From the Heart". The main article for this category is Disney Princess. Category:Disney Princess/Franchise Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Category:Works based on fairy tales Category:Disney Princess/Crew Members